Soubor:The Great Kodo - With Vocals! - World of Warcraft (WoW) Machinima by Oxhorn
Description ♪♫ Download the song from iTunes: http://oxhorn.it/SnJoh9 ♫♪ Listen to Oxhorn's music on Spotify: http://oxhorn.it/QkkKjr ► Watch all of Oxhorn's movies at http://www.oxhorn.com ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ♦ DESCRIPTION ♦ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ I FINALLY sat myself down and recorded vocals for this thing. I had to have the music re-written in order to do so, but it turned out great! So then, if you are a fan of the text version, I am sure you will like this version! Watch the full movie in better quality and with ●NO● ads here at oxhorn.com: http://www.oxhorn.com/movies/the-great-kodo/ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ♦ STORE ♦ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ I make stuff! Below is a collection of the published novels and albums I have produced. Please support me by purchasing my work. Your purchase helps me make more movies! ——————————— ۰▪● BOOK STORE ●▪۰ ———————————— I just finished writing an epic fantasy novel about the sea. I published it in 2012, and you can now buy it in your favorite format--hardcover, paperback or eBook. Visit http://www.cloranhastings.com to find the hardcover book and more eBook and paperback outlets. ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ eBook ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ► Amazon Kindle: http://oxhorn.it/Wrfpoz ► Apple iBookstore for iPad: http://oxhorn.it/V1dDt3 ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ Paperback ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ►Amazon: http://oxhorn.it/TcXaSv ——————————— ۰▪● MUSIC STORE ●▪۰ ——————————— If you know my movies, you know I write music! You can find my movie music and geeky Christmas music on the following stores. CDs in a jewl-case are also available. Visit my music page at oxhorn.com to find additional formats and retailers: http://www.oxhorn.com/music. ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ Album - Oxhorn Brand Music░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ► iTunes: http://oxhorn.it/SnJR2R ► Amazon MP3: http://oxhorn.it/V1dK7S ► CD from Amazon: http://oxhorn.it/TYkt1t ░░░░░░░░░░░░ Album - Oxhorn's Christmas for Geeks ░░░░░░░░░░░░ ► iTunes: http://oxhorn.it/SnJWn6 ► Amazon MP3: http://oxhorn.it/TcXC2S ► CD from Amazon: http://oxhorn.it/TfqxDQ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ Single - Like the Game ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ► iTunes: http://oxhorn.it/10EUEdY ► Amazon MP3: http://oxhorn.it/TYkHW9 ░░░░░░░░░░░░ Single - Work, Work, Zug, Zug, Dabu ░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ► iTunes: http://oxhorn.it/Tllsu3 ► Amazon MP3: http://oxhorn.it/10EVhE6 ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ Single - The Panda Song ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ► iTunes: http://oxhorn.it/SnKnOu ► Amazon MP3: http://oxhorn.it/TllB0v ░░░░░░░░░░░ Single - Oxhorn's Lesson on Music: J-Pop ░░░░░░░░░░░ ► iTunes: http://oxhorn.it/QFy9nF ► Amazon MP3: http://oxhorn.it/10EW4Fl ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ♦ CONNECT WITH OXHORN ♦ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Follow me online to learn about new movies, music and books before the rest of the world. You'll also enjoy daily quips about geekery and class. ————————————— ۰▪● SOCIAL ●▪۰ ————————————— ► Facebook Page: http://www.facebook.com/OxhornPage ► Facebook Profile (Subscribe): http://www.facebook.com/oxhorn ► Google Profile: https://plus.google.com/100588133120378013221 ► Twitter: http://twitter.com/oxhorn ——————— ۰▪● OXHORN'S LIVE INTERNET SHOW ●▪۰ ——————— Every week at 7:00 PM Pacific, I host an hour-long live Internet show called Scotch & Smoke Rings. Stop on by to ask me questions and see what I'm up to! ► Scotch & Smoke Rings - http://www.scotchandsmokerings.com —————— ۰▪● OTHER OXHORN WEBSITE PROJECTS ●▪۰ —————— I busy myself with many online activities. Visit my other websites to learn more. ► The Tale of Cloran Hastings - http://www.cloranhastings.com ► Oxhorn Brand Movies - http://www.oxhorn.com ► Blogging with Class - http://www.bloggingwithclass.com ► Grow a Beard NOW! - http://www.growabeardnow.com ► Brandon M. Dennis Homepage - http://www.brandonmdennis.com ► Free Video Podcast for Your Phone - http://oxhorn.it/TYlbvI Kategorie:Videa